Insomnia
by hitchk
Summary: What happens when Ron and Herm both meet up in the common room one night when they can't sleep? A R/Hr fic!
1. Mistletoe

**_Insomnia_**

Ron Weasley was having trouble sleeping again. Normally, the bustling activities during the average day at Hogwarts put him to sleep immediately, but for the past three nights he had tossed and turned, almost as if something were bothering him. With a sigh, he stuffed his large feet into a pair of ratty old slippers, making his way into the common room.

He shuffled to the plushy red couch by the fireplace and collapsed upon it with a groan. He closed his eyes letting the heat from the fire warm his body. He had only been laying there for about 10 minutes when he heard someone descend from the stairs behind him. He turned to see who was also up this late at night. 

It was Hermione Granger, one of his best friends. She was wearing her dressing gown, and her eyes were sagging with weight from being so tired. She descended down the stairs slowly, not having noticed Ron yet. She shuffled to the same couch Ron was on and leaned back to sit on it. Ron, seeing what she was about to do, quickly moved his long, gangly legs to make room for her. She fell with an "Oomph" onto the couch, finally noticing Ron and letting out a little exclamation of surprise.

"Ron Weasley! What do you think you are doing?! Scaring innocent people like that!"

Ron lifted his large hands in front of himself in defense. "Hey, you scared me first. I was just down here, minding my own business, when I hear you coming down the stairs. Why are you up anyways? Couldn't sleep either?"

Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, her expression softening a bit. "Yeah… I think I'm worried about the upcoming Potions exam." The look in her eyes made Ron think that that was most certainly not the reason she had been unable to sleep.

"Potions exam?! Hermione, it's the holiday break! Relax a little bit! Kick back and have some fun! I swear you worry about homework and tests too much."

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes fired up once more as she replied indignantly. "Yeah, well maybe **you** should start worrying a little bit more about them. Your grades would certainly be a lot better!" 

Ron was silent, fuming inwardly with his arms closed around himself, holding in his frustration and anger. Hermione was quiet by him, her face also red with anger. They stayed like this for a minute until they burst out laughing. 

"Why do we always fight like this?" Hermione said through her laughter. 

Ron just shrugged, looking at something on the ceiling above their heads with an unreadable expression etched across his features. Hermione immediately stopped laughing once her eyes followed his line of vision. There, on the ceiling, was a tiny sprig of mistletoe, and as luck would have it; it was right above their heads. 

"Silly little Muggle thing…" Hermione said, blushing brilliantly. She was cut off as Ron came closer, putting his large hands on her face and his warm lips came into contact with hers as they kissed.

Hermione suddenly pulled away as if she had been struck by lightning. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Hermione said, taking care to avoid Ron's stare. She quickly got up, looking at Ron for a split second before turning and running up the girls stairs, leaving Ron sitting on the couch staring after her. Ron was stunned.

"I'm not…" He whispered softly to himself in the dark room.

**Author's Note:** Well, there's the revised edition of Chapter One. If you're reading this story for the first time, then you are reading the better version of this chapter. If this is the second time you're reading it (just to check out the improvements I made), then what do you think? Is this version better? Tell me all in a review. Oh yeah, I forget to mention this before. Kaitlin wrote the first paragraph of this chapter, I can't take credit for her wonderful writing. -K


	2. Breakfast

**Author's Note**: There isn't one. But enjoy it anyway! -Kaitlin

  
The next morning, Ron woke early, stumbling in the dark for his Hogwarts robes. After a brief struggle with his tie, he quietly left the dormitory. He walked through the empty common room and stumbled through the portrait hole.

"Stupid feet!" he mumbled, massaging his stubbed toe.

The Great Hall was empty, as it was only six in the morning. There were only two people eating breakfast: Neville Longbottom and….

"Hermione!"

  
A startled Hermione looked up in alarm, her cheeks flaming red and her bushy hair sticking out at odd angles. She's so cute when her hair's a mess, Ron thought fondly.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione continued to eat her porridge. Ron couldn't help but notice the large book propped against her milk jug. Sleeping Patterns of British Muggles.

"Catching up on your bedtime reading?" he asked with a smirk as he took a seat next to her. "Hey, pass me the butter, will you, Neville?"

Neville nodded, his pudgy hands grabbing the butter tray. In an instant, the butter landed face-down on Ron's lap.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron cried as the butter soaked through his robes. "Neville, I look like I pissed my pants!"

Hermione laughed heartily, her apparent shyness gone as she slammed the book shut. With a last sip of milk, she gathered her things and started for the door.

"Wait!" Ron called, as the butter seeped down his leg. "Hermione, wait up! I want to talk to you!"

Nothing expected Ron for what happened next. 

"WHAT IS IT?" Hermione yelled, her voice echoing loudly. Ron was surprised to see tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" he asked, his tone hinting curiousity and concern.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she began, the Great Hall doors opened and a swarm of students headed to their House tables, eager for breakfast.


	3. Fun in the Snow

Ron struggled against the crowd, trying to reach Hermione so he could talk to her about how come she was mad at him.. He shoved people to the side, calling Hermione's name but just then a rather hungry student knocked him to the ground and he knew any attempt to get up would be futile. He waited out the crowd and tripped some people in some good fun, especially if they decided to step on his face.

When everyone was finally sitting on the benches and enjoying their breakfast, he rose and dusted off his robes, looking around for Hermione. She was nowhere to be seen. He quickly ran out to the hallway to see if she was there, but there was no sign of her anywhere. He grudgingly trudged back into the Great Hall and sat down with a sigh beside Harry.

Harry looked at him with confusion on his face.

"What's wrong with you, mate? You seem down about something."

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing at all. It's useless anyway." 

Harry shrugged and dug into his eggs. They finished eating in silence and then got up and walked to their common room. Classes were cancelled due to a foot of snow that had fallen overnight. Fred and George ran up to their dormitories once they had finished breakfast and got bundled up in warm clothes. After they had returned downstairs, they gathered up Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lee, and some other Gryffindors to go have a snow fight. Ron looked at Hermione, all bundled up and smiled slightly at the sight of her tiny frame looking bulky in all the layers she had on. 

Unfortunately, his moment of observing Hermione cost him dearly, for right at that second, a snowball hit him right in the face. His eyes popped out and his mouth hung open as the thrower- Fred- laughed uproariously. 

"Pay attention next time Ronnikons and stop ogling Hermy!" he said teasingly, beginning to run as Ron got up and began to chase him, trying not to trip over his feet. Everyone laughed, Hermione rather red although Ron didn't know if it was from the rough breeze or from something else…


	4. Conversations in the Common Room

After nearly three hours in the snow, Ron decided to go inside. His feet were numb and his nose was dangerously close to dripping all over the place. Fred and George, however, were still going strong, as they seemed very occupied with throwing snowballs at Snape's office window.

"Hey, I'm heading inside now!" Ron shouted, his voice barely audible over Fred's yells of triumph.

Hermione looked at Ron knowingly, and after a second of hesitation, she trudged over to him, blushing slightly.

"I'll go with you," she said, her nose red from the cold.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ron set off for the castle, Hermione close behind.

Once they were safely inside the common room, he plopped onto his favorite armchair by the fire. After a moment of silence, he found the courage to speak. "What's wrong, 'Mione? You were upset at breakfast this morning."

Hermione sighed, avoiding his eye as she settled herself on the very couch where they'd had their late-night chat days before. 

"The house elves have been here," she stated as she looked at the fire cackling in the hearth, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

Ron held back a laugh, remembering the S.P.E.W. club Hermione had started in their 4th year.

"Yes, and they've done a wonderful job with the fires," he managed to say.

Hermione shot him a look.

"Sorry."

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?" Hermione's cheeks were beet read, and Ron got the impression that it wasn't from the cold.

"Of course I do! You're one of my best friends!" He exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

"But…why did you kiss me the other night?" She asked timidly.

So that's what this is all about, Ron thought to himself. The kiss.

"Well, there was mistletoe and, uh…."

Hermione stared at her gloved hands. She seemed to be quite occupied with picking at the lint that had accumulated on her thumb.

"Look, it's not important right now," Ron said. "I want to know what's the matter."


	5. Emotions

Ron stared as Hermione fiddled around in the armchair. He was patient for awhile, but after five minutes he poked her arm.  
  
"Come on Hermy, you can tell Uncle Ronnikons!" he said lightly, trying to joke around.  
  
Hermione just looked blankly at him, clearly not amused. Ron tried a different approach.  
  
"Come on 'Mione, please tell me what's wrong. I'm beginning to get worried. Plus your one of my best friends, I promise not to laugh at you or anything like that. Just please tell me" Ron said seriously, putting on a sad puppy eye look, knowing perfectly well whenever he did that Hermione melted.   
  
This time however, Hermione refused to look at him as she sadly explained what was wrong.  
  
"You see Ron, Victor's mom has just passed away. From what he's told me, it was from cancer. I wanted to break up with him, in fact I was going to but it turned out to be the day that she passed away. So you see, I couldn't break his heart just then-"   
  
Ron cut in, "Why the hell not?!"   
  
Hermione smiled slightly, seeing the jealousy in his eyes "Ronald Weasley, you know perfectly well why not. His mom just died, what was I supposed to do, say 'Hey, Vicky, sorry about the ol' mum getting the ol' chop, but I never really liked ya, in fact I like someone el-' "  
  
Here Hermione suddenly broke off, beet red. Ron's eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was open in a little "O" of surprise.   
  
"You like someone else, Herm? Who is it?" He managed to choke out, sounding rather eager to find out who Hermione 'had her eye on'.  
  
"Well... Um... Ron, well its you I have a crush on." she whispered timidly.  
  
Ron leapt up with a whoop "Victory!" he said arms raised over his head.   
  
Hermione laughed and Ron looked at her, a sparkle in his clear blue eyes.   
  
"So you really like me Herm? Girlfriend/boyfriend way? Whoa, I can't believe this! Hermione Granger, liking me! It's just so unbelievable! I can't believe it! Oh wait, I'm talking to myself now, WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME HERM?" Ron rambled, out of breath.   
  
Hermione looked at him, amusement shining in her eyes. " I do like you Ron and yes, 'Girlfriend/ boyfriend way. I would like to go out on a date but I'm still going on with Victor, remember? I can't break up with him until a little bit later. I just can't. I'm sorry, Ron. I understand if you don't want to go out with me again."  
  
Ron's expression of pure joy turned into a look Hermione wished she never had to see on his handsome features. Her stomach sunk and she closed her eyes, preparing for the Ron Weasley blow-up. She was surprised though.   
  
"I understand 'Mione. I'm not upset. I know you have to do this because that's just the kind of person you are. Always caring for someone else's feelings. I admire you for that. I will wait for however long as you need to be with him." He gave her one long kiss that Hermione didn't want to end and then headed up to bed, leaving Hermione watching, stunned.


	6. Surprises

**Author's Note**: Hey, everyone, thanks for reviewing the story! We appreciate your comments, suggestions, and raves/rants about our fic. Keep 'em coming! - Kaitlin

The next morning, Ron woke early, grinning from ear to freckled ear. He couldn't help but replay the events of the previous night over and over in his head. With a satisfied sigh, he kicked off the bedcovers and prepared for the day ahead.

He strode down the spiral staircase, practically skipping. He didn't realize that he was headed for a collision.

"Oof!"

"Ron!!!" squealed an obviously female voice.

"Sorry, Parvati," he muttered sheepishly, recognizing the high-pitched squeal instantly. He leaned over and hastily began helping her with her books.

"No, it's okay." She said softly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Ron noticed that she was being nicer-much nicer-than usual. 

"Walk me to breakfast?" She asked with a small, welcoming smile.

"Er…sure." He looked around for Hermione, hoping for an excuse not to take the most annoying fifth-year girl down to breakfast.

But little did he know that Hermione was watching him…and she wasn't pleased.

To Ron's great dislike, Hermione avoided him all day long, although he hadn't the slightest clue why. It was only on the way to dinner when she began talking to him again.

  
"Look, Ron, I saw what happened this morning with Parvati, and-"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, give me a break, Hermione! I don't have any feelings for that twit!"

Hermione's face was beet red, partly from embarrassment, partly from anger.

"Don't you-" she stopped in mid-sentence, her mouth slightly open in shock. She seemed to be looking over Ron's shoulder, towards the entrance hall.

Ron looked. It was none other than Viktor Krum, more duck-footed and surly-looking than ever.

"I haff come back, Herm-o-ninny!" He said, approaching Hermione with a huge bouquet of flowers.


	7. The Kiss

Ron felt the anger course through him, and he was almost positive that his face was as red as his hair. He looked toward Hermione for her reaction. She looked about as shocked as Ron felt. She walked over to Krum and shakingly took the flowers from him. Before she could stop him, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Ron was even more furious even though he knew Hermione didn't like Krum in that way. Hermione pulled away and looked between the two boys, suddenly looking extremely nervous and apprehensive.

Krum was looking at Hermione, adoration clear in his dark eyes. In Ron's clear blue eyes, there was pure hatred and jealousy. Hermione immediately saw this and mouthed 'Be nice!' Ron clenched his fists, trying to resist the urge to punch him right in his rather large nose. He breathed through his nose, struggling to regain control of his emotions. 

Hermione shifted her weight from foot to foot "Um… So what are you doing here, Viktor?"

Ron sneered "Yeah, why are you here, Vicky?"

Viktor ignored what Ron said and turned to Hermione, clasping her small hands in his big ones. "I haff come to visit you, Herm-o-ninny! I just couldn't stay avay!"

Hermione smiled slightly, but still looked very uncomfortable. "That's sweet Viktor, but aren't you busy with Quidditch practices and everything?" 

Viktor smiled, making his face seem surlier than ever. "Vat is the beauty of it, my dear! I have taken a rather short break from it just to spend time vith you!" 

Ron snorted. "Yeah, fabulous."

Hermione turned to Ron and opened her mouth, looking apologetic but just then Parvati ran up behind Ron and grabbed his arm. 

"Come on Ron, let's go! You told me you would take me for a walk around the lake, silly boy!" 

Ron didn't remember promising no such thing, but when he opened his mouth to ask Parvati what she was talking about, he looked to Hermione and Krum. Krum was whispering in Hermione's ear, but Hermione didn't seem to be listening. Her eyes were flickering back and forth from Ron to Parvati, the jealousy obvious on her face. Ron took her hand and cast a defiant look to Hermione. 

"Yeah, let's go Parvati." 

Parvati immediately lit up and squealed with delight.

"Come on, then, let's go!"

She dragged him out the door, Hermione watching the whole time.

* * *

Once they were out on the lake, Parvati began talking a mile a minute about the latest gossip at school. Ron tuned her out and then sat on the grass and let her talk. He stared off into space, barely listening to her. Before he knew what was happening, Parvati was kissing him. He closed his eyes, forgetting who it was momentarily. (Hey, his hormones took over.) She really was a good kisser. He kissed her back for 20 seconds before pulling back. 'What have I done!' he thought to himself, looking at the grinning Parvati wildly. 'Thank God Hermione didn't see that!' 

But little did the two know that a shocked and hurt Hermione had seen it all.


	8. What The Hell?

**Author's Note:** Hey, I have a story on a different account that I wrote by myself. If you want to see it, go to . If that doesn't work, the story is on the account cocoabean123. Thanks! Keep those reviews coming! We love your comments! -Kaitlin

When Ron and Parvati entered the common room close to ten, they saw Hermione, sitting alone in a chair by the fire.

"Where's Viktor?" Ron asked indignantly, noticing with slight panic Parvati's arm had snaked around his waist.

"He went to Hogsmeade, to get a room at the inn. He'll be back tomorrow during breakfast. Dumbledore gave him permission." Hermione's voice was monotonous. Ron bit his lip as her eyes traveled to his waist before meeting his own. He couldn't bear to see the look in her eyes. He looked away, his forehead sweating slightly.

Parvati giggled, obviously thinking this was all one big game. She tightened her grip around Ron's waist and steered him to the armchair directly across from Hermione.

Ron gulped. His eyes widened as Parvati pushed him into the chair before settling lightly in his lap. He knew this was her way of telling Hermione to back off. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he felt Hermione's eyes practically burn a hole through him.

"Uh, Parvati? Can you possibly…oof…can you maybe move somewhere else?" He gritted his teeth, the pain in his knee making his eyes water.

"Sure!" Her eyes flashed mischievously as she turned completely around. Ron's eyes widened in horror before he realized what she was getting ready to do. With a shrill giggle, Parvati swung her legs over, so that they were resting on either side of Ron's lap. She was straddling him.

Before he could oblige, he felt Parvati's mouth smash against his. The color spread to his ears and cheeks, and he knew the whole Common Room must be watching, including Hermione.

"Par…Pa…Parva…STOP!" He yelled loudly, trying to shove her away.

Her hands, which had been resting lightly on his shoulders, where now gripping him tightly, binding him to the chair. She giggled into his mouth.

"Stop!!!" He yelled again, but Parvati was too strong. 

Before he could get another word in (not that it was doing any good) Parvati's elbow accidentally rammed into his crotch. Hard.

"Bloody Hell!" He yelled as loudly as he could, his eyes watering in pain. There was no doubt in his mind that the whole Common Room was watching now.

Without warning, (and to Ron's great relief) Parvati suddenly tumbled backwards, landing headfirst on the rug. He sighed with relief, closing his eyes in embarrassment. When he opened them, he saw a very angry Hermione helping a whimpering Parvati to her feet.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Hermione yelled, looking at Ron with sympathy. "Look! You hurt him, you little slut!"

Ron hadn't noticed during the "struggle," but now, there were very clear indentations of fingernails on his torn robes. His nose was also bleeding.

"Parvati, you're an animal!" came the yell from none other than George Weasley. "A little too wild for my taste, but hey, you got Ron pretty good there."

The rest of the common room laughed, throwing catcalls and insults at Parvati as she ran up the stairs to her dormitory, her head buried in shame.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked timidly, leaning over the chair and looking at him with worry. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong," he said. "I never even liked her...not in the slightest."

"Oh, then why did you kiss her, Ron? Why?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, and for a second, he thought she might hit him.

"She kissed me!!!" Ron croaked, his cheeks and ears still red from embarrassment. "Besides, I don't even want to kiss her, ever. She's not worth the trouble." He chuckled lightly, looking at his disheveled robes.

Hermione smiled, showing…was it relief? Ron couldn't tell. 

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital wing. I suppose Madam Pomfrey can fix your robes too." 

 He grinned and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Hermione. I owe you one."

"Oh, you'll get yours, Ron Weasley. You'll get yours." With a laugh, she opened the portrait hole and they walked down the corridor, arm in arm.


	9. In The Hospital Wing

A couple minutes later, Ron was settled into a hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey was removing his robes (No, not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!) and closing the curtain around his bed to allow him to get changed into some spare robes while she fixed his old ones. While he was getting changed, she handed Hermione some tubs of creams and tubes to apply to Ron's cuts and wounds before heading to the back room. 

Hermione waited until Ron told her it was okay before she pulled back the curtain. Ron looked at the numerous medicines in her arms with disdain.

"Bloody hell 'Mione! I don't need all of that! I'm not dying, for goodness sakes!" 

Hermione shook her head, smiling as she unscrewed the lid of a tub of cream to be applied to his back, where Parvati's nails had left some rather ugly scratches. 

"I'm not the nurse, Ron. I'm just doing what Madam Pomfrey told me to do. Now stay still while I apply this."

Ron sighed and closed his mouth. Hermione pulled down on the bottom of his shirt to apply the medicine, noticing how Ron visibly tensed. She applied the minty smelling cream carefully, rubbing it in. Ron smiled a couple of seconds after it was applied, the pain going away.

After the cream did its work, Hermione quickly applied the rest of the medicine. After 10 minutes, Ron looked visibly better and his wounds had healed somewhat. Hermione sat on the bed towards his feet, blushing as she tried to figure out how to ask the question. She shifted her weight from foot to foot before finally asking the question, although it came out rather shakily.

"Um..So Ron.. How's your.. You know.. Where Parvati elbowed you? I mean, does it still hurt?"

She looked into Ron's crystal blue eyes, her face as red as his flame colored hair. 

Ron looked confused for a second before recognition set in. 

"Oh! Um, yeah.. It... It doesn't hurt anymore. Initial shock, you know?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She looked around rather awkwardly, wondering why she was so scared to talk to Ron. It was Ron, for goodness sake! Her best friend! 

She looked at Ron, and smiled weakly. He stared at her intently before asking a question he wanted to ask her for a while.

"When are you going to do it, 'Mione? You can't wait forever, for the pain to go away. It's not going to go away for a long time… and you know secrets don't last long at Hogwarts, especially now that all the Gryffindors know. Heck, it will probably be all around the school, courtesy of Fred and George!"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she stuttered out a response.

"Wha-What are you talking about Ron?"

"Come on 'Mione, you know what I mean. When are you going to break up with Krum? I'm trying to patient Hermione, I really am, but it kills me whenever I see him hug you, kiss you. Hell, it even makes me want to beat his skinny ass whenever I even see him look at you with that adoration in his ruddy little eyes."

Hermione's heart immediately melted as she looked at the adorable expression on Ron's face; the open honesty and love in his eyes. 

"But Ron..What about his mom?"

"Herm, if you wait for the pain to go away, you will be waiting for his whole entire life. The pain is never going to go away. It may fade, but it will not go away. If you break it off with him and send him back to Bulgaria before he finds out about us, then you will be sparing him more pain. Please 'Mione, do it for me?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, torn.

"I don't know R-"

She was cut off as Ron's lips met her own. Her eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened. This was the best kiss they had ever had with each other and the platonic love they felt for each other was reflected in it. Ron broke away suddenly, looking into Hermione's chocolate eyes.

"Please?" 

Hermione nodded and then pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him again. They would have gone on like this for a couple more minutes, but just then Madame Pomfrey interrupted them, bringing Ron's robes, which were as good as new. 

"There you go, Ronald! You can leave as soon as you change!" 

Hermione and Ron waited until she was gone before kissing once more. Hermione broke apart quickly though, making Ron groan in frustration.

"Herm…."

"Not now, Ron. You get changed, okay? I'm going to go break it off with Viktor right now." 

Ron immediately brightened up.

"Then we can go out on our first real date?"

Hermione smiled with happiness, imagining a romantic date, just the two of them.

"I would love that, Ron. Now hurry up and get dressed, I have some breaking up to do!"

She ran out the door in search of Viktor…..


	10. The Long Awaited BreakUp

**Author's Note:** This isn't my best chapter, I'll tell you that right now. I've discovered writer's block all over again and it's very thrilling. Anyway, please forgive me. This chapter sucks. -Kaitlin

Hermione was determined as she set off to find Viktor. 'What should I say to him?' she thought with panic. She racked her brain, trying to find the best way to tell Viktor she wasn't interested in him anymore.

"We're drifting apart."

"It's not working anymore."

"It's not me, it's you." 

She chuckled slightly at her last thought, realizing how mean it had sounded. Her glee was short-lived, however.

Viktor was standing in the doors leading into the Great Hall, looking at the ceiling with disinterest. Hermione shakily walked over to him and started to speak.

"Viktor, I..."

"Vell, hello, Herm-o-ninny." She was surprised to see his normal surly features were glowing with-was it happiness? He looked as giddy as a young boy at Christmas.

'How can I do this?' she thought. He's so happy, and I'm going to break his heart. I can't do it...I can't...

"Hermione!" A shrill voice piped up from behind Viktor.

Hermione cringed as she slowly looked into the eyes of Parvati Patil. Suspicious, she looked down at Viktor's hands, which were intertwined with Parvati's. Her eyes widened with horror and fury when she saw a particularly bright red mark on the side of Parvati's neck.

"Viktor...are you...I mean...what's going on-"

"Per-vate was unhappy, and so was I. We took a walk and..." his voice trailed off, and he smiled faintly, obviously reminiscing about what had happened after the walk.

"So you just...you just snogged her? Viktor, this is low, even for you." 

Parvati scowled.

Viktor looked slightly embarrassed. "I am sorry, Herm-o-ninny. I hope ve can still be friends."

Hermione did the first thing that came to her mind: she ran.

  
"How'd it go?" Ron asked eagerly when she finally entered the Common Room an hour later.

"Oh, Ron! It was awful!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she spoke.

"What do you mean-did he hit you? I swear, if that dirty, good for nothing-"

"No, he didn't hit me." She shook her head through her tears.

"Then I just don't understand why you're crying."

"Oh, Ron...he dumped me! You know what this means, don't you? If I'm not good enough for Viktor Krum, world-famous Bulgarian Seeker, then how can I possibly be good enough for you?" She sobbed quietly, taking relief in the fact that the Common Room was empty.

Ron looked at her sadly. Words failed him. He wanted to tell Hermione that she would always be good enough for him-in fact; he often thought the exact opposite-that HE would never be good enough for her.

Instead of voicing this thought, he opened his arms to her, comforted as he felt her head rest on his shoulder.


	11. A Talk

Ron lay downstairs on the common room couch later on that night after Hermione had calmed down and headed up to bed. He stared into the fire, remembering doing the same thing only a week ago. His eyes closed on their own accord as he remembered his and Hermione's first kiss.

_'Funny how so much can change in a week.'_

He closed his eyes with a groan and rubbed his eyes vigorously, the memories from the past week flashing through his head like a slideshow. He sighed heavily.

_'How did my life get so messed up anyways?'_

*          *          *

Sometime later, when Ron had finished reminiscing about the past week, there was a soft noise coming from near the stairs. Ron sat up in a flash and automatically turned towards the stairs. No one was there. He raised one confused eyebrow, shrugged and turned back around. There was Hermione, on the other end of the couch. He called out softly, holding a hand to his chest. 

"Goodness, 'Mione. Scare a guy to death, why don't you?"

Hermione giggled softly and smiled widely. 

"Sorry. I just thought we should talk about what had happened today. You know… with Viktor."

Ron quickly sat up and looked earnestly at her, glad that she had decided to tell him.

"Oh yeah. So… can you tell me what happened? You never did tell me the story."

Hermionely smiled softly.

"No, I never did tell you, did I? Well… you see what happened is that I was walking down to the Great Hall, looking for Viktor to break up with him. When I found him, he was holding hands with Parvati and she had the look of… you know… of someone who had just hooked up…?"

Ron blushed brightly and nodded for her to continue.

"When I asked him about it, he basically admitted to my face that he had made out with her just because she was there. I couldn't do anything Ron. All I could do was stare at him and Parvati." She felt Ron's arm go around her shoulder and she grabbed onto it. "And then I ran away and up to the common room to you. That was the whole incident."

Ron took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"It's okay, 'Mione. He didn't deserve you anyways. I don't even know how I got this lucky for you to want to be with me."

Hermione pulled away so fast that Ron wondered what he had done wrong. Did she not want him to hug her?

"Don't you dare say that ever again, Ronald Weasley."

Ron was flabbergasted.

"What…?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and put a finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"Ronald Weasley! You know what I mean. Don't put yourself down anymore. You're worthy of me, in fact you're almost too worthy.

Ron was at a loss for words. All he could do was nod sheepishly. When he had recovered from his shock, he smiled goofily and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're amazing, 'Mione."

He leaned in for a kiss and closed his eyes. Who said his life was messed up, anyways?


	12. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:** Hey, peepsie poos, didja miss us? Well, don't fret lads and ladies, cuz we're back. My apologies to everyone who just read that. Don't blame me. Coca Cola made me do it. -Kaitlin 

Ron's lips gently brushed against Hermione's, and he was surprised at how natural it seemed. Unfortunately, their first kiss as a couple ended way too soon (for Ron, anyhow), when Hermione pulled away.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I…was that your tongue in my mouth?" She asked, half-anxious, half-amused.

"Yeah," he murmured softly, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"I'm sorry, Ron, it's just that, well…" Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wringing her hands. The gesture would've made Ron smile, as she had done this many times before, but he soon realized she was being sincere.

"What is it, 'Mione? I'm sorry. I guess I was moving too fast, or something. I dunno." He shrugged.

"No...The kiss was nice. You probably don't know this, but I'm a...I'm a...oh, for goodness sake! I'm a virgin, Ron!"

He looked up at Hermione, vulnerable and confused, and was alarmed to see her practically shaking with nervousness.

"Are you?" She asked quietly. 

He cringed.

"No...No, I'm not."

"What? H...how?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could be somewhere...anywhere else.

"Well, I do!" Hermione mumbled, the nervousness gone.

"Look, it was just a…summer fling," he said, remembering a term George had used once.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "Who was she?"

  
Before he could stop himself, he blurted it out. "Lavender. Lavender Brown."

Hermione gasped quietly, tears spilling out onto the small palm that covered her mouth.

"Hermione, please. Don't be upset. It was just…I never loved her. I really didn't care for her really-not as much as I care about you." He instantly knew he had said something wrong

.

"Oh, and that makes it any better? Ronald Weasley, you disgust me!" 

And with a final look of anger, Hermione stormed up the stairs to her dormitory, leaving Ron all alone in the Common Room.

**Another Author's Note: **Okay, okay, this chapter is a little…intense. But don't worry; our red-haired-hero will come to grips with his relationship ties with Hermione-and Lavender. *ducks in fear* Stick around for more of the soap opera, kiddies! It'll be a fun ride!


	13. Hormonal Moments

**Author's Note: Hey ladies and germs, did you miss us? Sorry it took me so long, I was suffering from a writer's block and lack of interest. Fortunately, I came around. This chapter is really PG-13ish, so proceed with caution. For our guy readers (if there are any), this chapter starts to show its soap opera colors. You have been warned. As always, don't forget to review and tell us what you think about our quickly growing up baby! –K**

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed in the fifth year girls' dormitory, crying heavily. How could Ron just go and sleep with Lavender? She felt like a fool for actually thinking that she and Ron shared something special. She was just another prize to him, something that he could parade around in front of his friends. Just then she heard a tiny knock at the door.

"Go away, Ron. I don't want to see you right now."

She heard the door open and turned around quickly wiping her eyes. She refused to cry in front of that beast. When she turned around with a look of anger on her face, she saw a red-head, but it wasn't Ron. It was Ginny.

"Hermione?" she asked in a tiny voice "Are you O.K.? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ginny. Just please…leave me alone. Seeing you reminds me of him."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and sat on Hermione's bed.

"What? I remind you of someone?"

"Yeah, you remind me of Ron."

Ginny looked confused. 

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

Hermione looked away, beginning to tear up again. She quickly grabbed a tissue, wiped her eyes and then blew her nose, trying to get herself under control.

"Well…I really don't know how to put this, but Ron…he slept with…he slept with Lavender."

Ginny gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Wait…that wasn't you?" 

Hermione looked at her quizzically. 

"What do you mean, 'that wasn't you'?"

"What I mean is sometime in June, Ron told Fred and George that he had 'gotten some' for the first time. They asked him who it was, but he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Then why did you guys believe him?"

"He showed Fred and George some pictures he had gotten of the girls body."

Hermione felt like throwing up.

"He actually took pictures of Lavender's naked body?"

"Oh yes. According to Ron, she was all for it. He even claimed that it had been her idea."

Hermione picked up a framed picture in which her and Ron had their arms around each other and were smiling and waving to the camera. She stared into Ron's eyes before throwing it across the room with an ear-splitting scream, the frame and glass flying everywhere. Ginny yelped, jumped a foot, and looked at Hermione. 

"You ok?"

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, a strange gleam in her brown eyes.

"Oh, I will be. I can't speak for Ron though, because after I'm finished with him, he will be begging for his life…"

* * *

Ron lay on the couch in the common room, trying not to cry. He wondered why he always screwed up the best things in his life as he took out the photographs of Lavender and looked at them. He was just about to rip them up but just then, he heard a door shut and he sat up straight trying to shove the photos in his pocket. When he looked up, he saw Lavender.

"Oh… 'Ello Lavender" he said, feeling apprehensive.

She batted her eyes and grinned seductively.

"Hello Ronny-boy."

Ron gulped and looked at her. She was wearing a rather revealing pajama set. It certainly didn't leave much to the imagination although Ron really didn't have to imagine what was underneath it anymore. He managed to lift his eyes up to her face where Lavender's gray eyes were open wide with innocence.

"Want to take some more of those photos?"

With that said Lavender carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began to undo the first button as Ron watched, mouth open. 

*** * ***

**Author's Note: You liked that didn't you? J/K! Anyways, I gave you the goods, right, so how about you do me a favor and review? Thanks! -K**


	14. The Accident

Author's Note: For some reason, Fanfiction.net deleted my glorious chapter and I have to start from scratch. Hope this meets the standards, everyone! –Kaitlin

*          *          *

Ron sputtered, completely in shock. He backed up a bit as Lavender came closer, still working on the buttons on her nightshirt. His first impulse was to rush over and rip her shirt off, but then he realized who was standing in front of him- Lavender, not Hermione. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and closed his eyes.

"Get away from me."

"Don't be silly, Ron, look..."

"Are you deaf? I said get away!" He could feel the anger boiling inside of him. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to walk away from Lavender, but he knew there was more he needed to say.

Unfortunately for him, Lavender had finally managed to make progress on unbuttoning her shirt. She smiled as she let the shirt drop to the floor, before tugging on the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

Ron couldn't help but stare as he momentarily forgot (for the second time) who was standing in front of him. After a few seconds, he was jolted back into reality, the anger surging through his veins worse than ever.

"We are through, do you understand me? We're through! I never loved you, and I never will!" With daring, he walked across the room and shoved Lavender's crumpled pajama top back into her hands. "Put your clothes back on, you're disgusting me."

Out of nowhere, a door slammed and footsteps could be heard coming down the spiral staircase. "What are you doing, just standing there? Get dressed!" Ron hissed at Lavender, horrified that they would be caught. Forgetting that he still held the photos in his hand, he crossed the room in two strides and stuffed them hastily into his bag. 

Lavender had just pulled the shirt through her head when Hermione appeared in the common room, her face a tear-stained mess. Her eyes darted from the half-dressed Lavender, then to Ron, before finally stopping at a spot on the floor near Ron's feet.

Ron glanced down, feeling as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped into his stomach. In his haste to hide the pictures, he had dropped several on the floor! 

Within seconds, Hermione was sobbing in a way Ron had never seen before. Tears flew down her cheeks as she hurried back up the staircase. The situation could not have been worse.

"Hermione, no! I can explain!" Realizing how lame his excuse sounded, Ron bounded up the staircase after her.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She shrieked, turning around so violently that Ron was caught off balance. His footing slipped, and suddenly he was tumbling down the stairs, landing unconscious on the floor.


	15. The Battle of the Babes

"Rooon!" Hermione screamed. She leapt down the stairs, taking two at a time before running to Ron's side. 

"Ron, wake up!" she said, slapping his cheek lightly. She looked up at Lavender, who was staring at his lifeless body, her gray eyes opened wide in shock. 

"We…we killed him!" she said before promptly fainting. 

"About time." Hermione muttered. She looked back at Ron in desperation. She paced the floor, trying to decide what to do. 

"Madam Pomfrey!" she whispered before running to the hospital wing. A couple of minutes later, she returned with Madam Pomfrey in tow. Madam Pomfrey looked around, taking in the scene. She looked at Lavender, whose buttons on her nightshirt were still undone to Ron who was lying beside the photographs. She looked back at Hermione.

"What has been going on here tonight?! You three haven't been…?"

Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey in confusion before she realized what Madam Pomfrey meant.

"Oh! No! I just came down here and happened to see Lavender and Ron doing who knows what and as soon as Ron saw me, he tried to run up the stairs but then his big feet got in the way and he tumbled back down them."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and pulled out her wand. She flicked it and muttered some words under her breath. Ron instantly lifted into the air. 

"Do the same thing I just did to Lavender and follow me to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded before following her instructions. As soon as Lavender was floating beside Ron, they set off for the hospital wing. Once they had reached their destination, they set the two into separate beds and Hermione settled into the chair beside Ron's bed as Madam Pomfrey went to go get some medicine for them. 

After a couple of minutes, Hermione heard a noise from Lavender's bed. Hermione watched with narrowed eyes as Lavender came to. It was butt-kicking time. 

Lavender must have felt Hermione's eyes on her because she looked over at her.

"And what are you looking at?" she asked snootily.

"Nothing much, just a boyfriend-stealing tramp."

Lavender looked at her in shock. 

"Oh no you didn't!" 

Hermione stood up menacingly. 

"And what if I did? What would you do?"

Lavender got up out of the bed and walked over to Hermione, standing only a foot away. 

"I would do this!" she said before slapping Hermione with all the strength she could muster. It was silent for a couple of minutes as Hermione recovered from the shock. 

"You whore!" Hermione screamed before jumping her. She pinned her to the ground as the two rolled around on the ground, pulling at each others hair and scratching each others faces. 

"STOP IT!!!"

They both stopped immediately as soon as they heard the yell. They looked over at Ron who was sitting up in bed, staring at them in anger. 

"This is it. It ends now."

*          *          *

**Author's Note: **Whoo! Cat fight! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed you this chapter! Thanks for all the positive and not-so-positive feedback on the other chapters! This story is officially controversial! So keep the reviews coming and we will keep writing the chapters! 


	16. Revelations

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the hiatus, I've been busy all month. But now that I actually have some free time, school will be starting in a week. How fun. Anyway, enjoy! -Kaitlin

  
Hermione stood quickly, surprised to see Ron fully awake. She tried not to meet his eyes, but it was unavoidable-he was furious. Realizing that Lavender was still sprawled on the floor, she shakingly reached a hand out to pull her up.

"I can't handle this…" Ron croaked, looking at them both. "This is too damn dramatic. Why do you two have to do this?" 

Hermione looked away, ashamed. His words had hurt. But they were true. "Ron..."

"I'm not done!" He snapped. "I will admit, I've made some mistakes in the past. Mistakes in judgment. I'm not proud of myself...but I'm not the only one who should be ashamed. Regardless of what you think right now, you both have acted stupidly."

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Ron had never been so truthful, so right...it was hard to believe that he was making more sense than she was. It didn't seem real.

Lavender sniffled. "I feel terrible," she whispered. "I was so dumb, thinking you'd like me, Ron. You're a lucky girl, Hermione. I…I'm so sorry."

Hermione nodded. She didn't have anything to say to Lavender. Not yet.

With another whispered apology, Lavender hurried out of the hospital wing, still sniffling.

Suddenly, an embarrassed silence fell over Hermione and Ron. The intense discussion seemed to have drained them both of the energy to speak. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat and said, 

"It's all my fault."

"What? Hermione, don't-"

"It's all my fault, Ron. Everyone has been trying to keep me away from you. I fell in love with you, and it's all my fault..." her voice trailed off, and she looked at her feet, her face flushed.

"You what?" Ron's voice was surprised, anxious.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," she whispered, heading for the door. She had reached for the doorknob when a feeble voice called out, "But I love you too, Hermione. I love you too."

  
**Author's Note (yeah, another one): **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to change the direction of the story a little, so please tell me what you think of it. As always, thanks for the comments (good or bad). 'Til next time! -Kaitlin


	17. Love and Hurt

Hermione froze, her hand still on the doorknob. She turned around slowly and stared at Ron. 

"What did you say?" she said, hardly daring to believe his words.

"I love you, Hermione. I always have. When I was younger it was just a childish crush but over time it developed into a lot more. You grew up to be this beautiful teenager who loved to read and laugh and I fell in love. The truth is, you captured my heart a long time ago and you can have it forever, if you want." Ron replied, relieved to have finally expressed his true feelings to her. 

Hermione was crying by now, overwhelmed by Ron's moving words. She stood there crying for a couple of minutes before she managed to compose herself enough to speak.

"Ron," she choked out. "Ron, I love you too. At first I tried to resist and kept trying to think of bad things about you so I wouldn't fall in love. I thought that if I let myself love you, then it would only lead to heartbreak and misery. But the thing is, I don't have a choice. Loving you isn't an option. It's a fact of life, like the wind or the mountains. It just is."

During this speech, Hermione had been walking closer and closer to Ron's bed and by the end of it, they were kissing. Ron ran his hands through her hair as he and Hermione kissed for what seemed like forever. When they had finally pulled away, they were both grinning like fools. 

"So this is love." Ron said, staring into Hermione's eyes. Hermione smiled slightly but then pulled away. She turned around and held her hand to her mouth as more tears began to fall.

"Wha-What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked, feeling slightly panicked. Hermione turned around, tears falling quickly down her cheeks.

"Ron…we can't be together. Not now, not ever." she whispered. Ron immediately felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. 

"Wha-What? Herm, what are you talking about? You love me, I love you. That's all there is to it."

"No Ron. There is always more to love. I may love you, but I can't be with you knowing that you slept with Lavender. All relationships are based on trust and I simply don't trust you. I'm sorry."

Ron immediately broke down after hearing her words. As he tried to muffle his sobs, he silently cursed himself for ever sleeping with Lavender. 'Way to go, buddy. You just destroyed the best thing in your life before it ever got started.' He thought to himself. He looked up and noticed Hermione was crying too and immediately wiped his tears. He had to pull himself together, if only for her sake. 

"I understand, Hermione. I know once your mind is made up, there's no way to change it, so I'll simply accept your words. All I can ask of you is if we can still remain friends." 

"Of course, Ron. I'll always be your friend." 

Ron could only nod as he took a tissue and began to wipe his nose. Hermione looked at him sadly before turning to leave. She stopped in front of the door and turned to look at him.

"When I close this door, I will mean it as a metaphor. It will be the door closing on our relationship-forever."

Ron watched, heartbroken as Hermione left and shut the door quietly behind her. She finally collapsed with tears and remorse outside as Ron could only stare at the door in disbelief.

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter ends Insomnia. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as Kaitlin and I enjoyed writing it. However, Kaitlin and I have decided to write a sequel. It will be called Narcolepsy. It will take place two years from now in Ron and Hermione's seventh year. The first chapter for that story will be out in a day or so- Kaitlin has already started writing it. Oh yeah, if you watch _General Hospital then you probably noticed I took some quotes from one of their shows- full credit to the writers on those particular quotes. Please leave a review and tell us how you liked our story and if you will read the sequel. Thanks. -K_


End file.
